Second Kissu
by Floral White
Summary: Birthday Gift untuk Viola/Mendengar Sakura memberikan CPR untuk Naruto, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa kesal sendiri/Bingung bikin judul dan summarynya/R&R?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), de el el**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Akhirnya, perang yang menimbulkan banyak korban itu berakhir juga. Para aliasni shinobi bisa meraih kemenangan, meski nyawa yang dikorbankan untuk itu jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Di sebuah kamp yang terletak di bagian utara, shinobi dari Konoha dan Suna berkumpul disana. Mereka tengah membicarakan tentang kerjasama yang diharapkan akan menguatkan hubungan antar kedua desa. Mereka akan kembali ke desa masing-masing besok ketika matahari mulai terbit.

Ada begitu banyak Shinobi yang terluka, dan kini giliran para ninja medis yang sibuk mengobati mereka. Seperti salah satu pahlawan Konoha ini.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_. Karenamu aku masih hidup," teriaknya senang. Pemuda itu langsung menurunkan Sakura yang berontak di gendongannya.

"_Baka_!" kesal Sakura. Ia kemudian memberikan jitakan maut pada Naruto. "Kau itu terlalu bodoh sampai lupa mati, tahu." Sakura berkacak pinggang lalu merobohkan Naruto di tanah. "Dan sekarang, waktunya untuk memberikanmu suntikan." Sakura berujar riang. Gadis itu lalu duduk di atas perut Naruto agar pemuda itu tidak bisa kabur.

Naruto membeku, tangannya gemetar mencoba menjauhkan benda tajam yang siap menusuk kulitnya. "S-Sakura-_cha__n__," _gagapnya.

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak memerlukan itu," kata Naruto menunjuk alat suntik yang sudah diisi cairan merah.

Sakura memutar matanya, "Ini juga untuk kebaikanmu, bodoh!" Dan tanpa peringatan, Sakura langsung menancapkan jarum suntik tersebut di lengan Naruto.

"HUWAAAA!" teriakan Naruto hampir membuat Madara bangkit lagi. "Sakit, Sakura -_chan_," rajuknya dengan mata sembab.

Sakura langsung pindah dari tubuh Naruto setelah memberinya cairan untuk pemulihan fisiknya. Kau sudah hampir mati, dan masih takut dengan jarum suntik?" Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng tidak percaya dengan sahabatnya itu.

Sepasang _onyx_yangmelihat tingkah dua remaja itu hanya mendengus, lalu ia kembali mendongak untuk melihat langit sore.

"Hey, bagaimana lukamu, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu. Pemuda bergigi hiu itu merebahkan pantatnya kut bersandar di pohon besar di samping Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Kemudian muncul Juugo dengan Karin. Gadis merah itu langsung mendudukkan diri disamping kiri Sasuke dan menyentuh lengannya.

"Apa lukamu baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun_, aku akan memeriksanya untuk memastikan tidak adanya infeksi," kata Karin berusaha meraih ujung baju Sasuke.

Tetapi, belum sempat Karin menyentuhnya, Sasuke sudah berdiri. "Hn, baik-baik saja," jawab pemuda itu.

"Apakah anda yakin, Sasuke?" kini Juugo yang bertanya. Nampak jelas raut khawatir di wajahnya.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Kemudian suara feminim menyita perhatian dari anggota tim Taka. Mereka melihat gadis merah jambu yang tengah berlari menuju tempat mereka.

Karin merengut, ia langsung bersedekap dan menatap tajam gadis merah jambu yang sudah berdiri di samping Suigetsu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, baik-baik saja. Dia tidak butuh bantuanmu!" gerutunya ketika melihat kotak P3K yang ditenteng Sakura.

Sakura mengernyit dengan sikap Karin, namun ia langsung mengabaikannya.

Dan Suigetsu yang tadinya duduk, kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Sakura. "Jadi, kau yang menyelamatkan Naruto dengan ciumanmu itu?" tanyanya dengan seringai.

Sakura mengernyit, "Bukan seperti itu, bodoh! Itu hanya CPR," kesalnya.

"Heh, benarkah?" Suigetsu menggoda.

Sakura hanya mendengus, llau mengabaikan siulan Suigetsu dan melangkah menuju Sasuke.

"Buka kemejamu!" perintahnya.

Karin melotot, Sasuke mendengus.

"Tidak!" tolak Sasuke.

Sudah tahu akan menerima penolakan seperti ini, Sakura langsung menggamit lengan Sasuke dan mendorongnya agar duduk bersandar di batang pohon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?" geram Sasuke. Pantatnya terasa sedikit nyeri akibat ciuman langsung dengan tanah hutan. Sayang, karena _chakra _dan tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dorongan gadis merah jambu itu.

"Nah, jadilah pasien yang penurut," ujar Sakura tersenyum.

"Cih!"

Gadis itu lalu duduk di samping Sasuke, ia mulai membuka kotak obat yang dibawanya.

Juugo hanya bisa terpana melihat pemimpinnya tidak berkutik di hadapan Sakura, sedangkan Suigetsu hanya menyeringai jahil. Dan Karin, gadis itu sudah mengeluarkan asap dari telinga dan hidungnya.

Dengan lembut, Sakura membuka kemeja Sasuke yang masih berlumuran darah. Meski sempat menolak, Sasuke akhirnya bersedia melepaskan kemejanya. Untuk saat ini, ia terlalu malas berdebat dengan Sakura. Sakura lalu mengeluarkan _chakra _hijau di tangannya dan mengarahkannya di atas luka-luka Sasuke.

Sasuke diam-diam mengamati, manik kelamnya tidak lepas dari wajah Sakura yang terlihat cantik ketika tengah serius seperti ini.

Cantik?

Sejak kapan ia memiliki kosakata itu. "Menjengkelkan," batin Sasuke.

"Berbalik," pinta Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus, ia sangat tidak suka diperintah seperti itu. Namun, entah kenapa tubuhnya mematuhi perkataan Sakura.

Kini, rasa hangat ia rasakan di punggungnya ketika _chakra _Sakura menyentuh kulitnya. Manik kelamnya sejenak terpejam, menikmati rasa nyaman yang tiba-tiba melanda tubuhnya. Tubuhnya mulai rileks, dan perlahan ia merasakan _chakra-_nya mulai terisi kembali.

Karin semakin jengkel, tangannya mengepal. Padahal ia sudah menawarkan diri untuk mengobati Sasuke ,malah ditolak mentah-mentah. Dan sekarang, dia membiarkan gadis bodoh itu untuk menyembuhkannya dan meng-_grepe-grepe _tubuh atletis itu. Karin tidak terima, seharusnya ia dirinyalah yang menyembuhkan Sasuke, bukannya gadis _pink _menyebalkan itu.

Berbeda dengan Karin, Juugo hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Sasuke. Ia akhirnya bisa lega karena luka-luka yang didapatkan oleh pemimpinnya itu tidak perlu di kahwatirkan lagi. Juugo tahu, Sasuke itu orang yang sangat keras kepala, dan sangat jarang menerima bantuan medis jika keadaannya tidak sangat parah. Namun, ia bersyukur. Gadis yang merupakan rekan satu tim Sasuke dulu itu bisa memaksa pemuda Uchiha untuk bersedia disembuhkan.

Seringai lebar terpampang jelas di wajah Suigetsu. Ia menyaksikan pemadangan langka menurutnya. Dimana seorang Sasuke takluk begitu saja oleh seorang gadis. Apalagi melihat Sasuke yang begitu tenang dan terlihat nyaman. "_Sou ka_..." gumamnya dengan seringai.

_._

_._

_Chakra _di tangan Sakura mulai meredup, perlahan-lahan menghilang. Sasuke juga mersakannya, karena itu ia membuka matanya dan mengubah posisinya seperti semula.

Sakura langsung mengoleskan cairan kental di bekas luka Sasuke, membuat sasuke berjengit.

"Perihnya hanya sebentar, dan setelahnya akan terasa dingin," jelas Sakura.

Dan memang benar, Sasuke hanya merasakan perih selama beberapa detik dan sekarang terasa nyaman di kulitnya.

"Untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, ikut aku ke tenda medis," perintah Sakura. Ia lalu menggenggam erat lengan Sasuke dan berdiri.

Sasuke mengambil lengannya, namun Sakura kembali menggamit lengan itu. "Jangan membantah, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura tajam.

Sasuke mendengus, namun untuk kedua kalinya tubuhnya mengikuti perintah Sakura. Perlahan, ia berdiri setelah mengambil kemejanya dan menyampirkannya di atas bahu.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju tenda. "Kalian bertiga juga sebaiknya memeriksakan diri," sarannya.

"Kami semua baik-baik saja, yang terluka parah hanya pemimpin bodoh kami," kata Suigetsu.

Sakura tetawa mendengar perkataan Juugo mengenai Sasuke, ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Tutup mulutmu!" desis Sasuke pada Suigetsu. Ia lalu mencengkram lengan Sakura dan menyeretnya menuju tenda medis. "Dan kau, berhenti tertawa," geramnya pada Sakura.

Sakura langsung terdiam , "Baiklah, Uchiha-_san,"_ kekeh Sakura.

"Jangan memanggilku itu!" Sasuke berkata datar. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu, apalagi oleh Sakura.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-_kun_," desah Sakura, "dasar manusia, es. Tidak bisa diajak bercanda," gerutunya.

Sasuke menyipitlan matanya, "Aku dengan itu, _baka_!"

"Terserah," balas Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Kini, Sasuke tengah berdiri di atas sebuah bukit. Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan lanjutan bersama Sakura, ia langsung menuju kesini karena tidak suka keramian di kamp. Menurutnya ini adalah tempat terbaik, begitu tenang.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Namun, suara menjengkelkan itu kembali mengusiknya.

"Apalagi?"

Sakura mendengus, ia lalu duduk di samping Sasuke. "Kau belum disuntik Sasuke, apa jangan-jangan kau takut dengan jarum suntik seperti Naruto?" Sakura bertanya sembari terkekeh geli.

Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura, ia kembali melihat ke arah langit. Dan tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sengatan kecil di lengannya. Ternyata Sakura sudah menancapkan jarum suntik di sana.

Setelah selesai, Sakura lalu membuang suntikan tersebt ke bawah bukit.

"Kenapa disini, Sasuke-_kun_?" Meski tahu akan jawabannya, Sakura senagaj bertanya. Ia hanya ingin mengajak pemuda itu untuk mengobrol.

"Hn."

Namun, yang didapatnya hanyalah gumaman tidak jelas dari Sasuke.

Memutuskan untuk menikmati sore yang tenang, Sakura berbaring di atas rerumputan yang sudah berwarna coklat. Tangan kirinya ia lipat sebagai bantalnya, sedangkan yang kanan ia taruh di atas dadanya. Sakura lelah, dan _chakra-_nya sudah sangat menipis. Ia butuh istirahat, setidaknya untuk memulihkan tenaganya.

Perlahan, matanya mulai terasa berat. Apalagi ditambah hembusan angin sore yang menyegarkan. Rasa kantuk itu semakin bertambah. Sakura memang benar-benar membutuhkan tidur.

Tidak mendengar suara berisik lagi, Sasuke menoleh ke samping. Ia mengernyit melihat Sakura yang ternyata telah tertidur. "Cepat sekali," batinnya.

Mendesah berat, Sasuke lalu memilih berbaring seperti Sakura. Selama beberapa saat, _onyx _itu terpejam, kemudian tidak lama kembali terlihat. Tanpa bisa ditahannya, Sasuke melirik gadis di sampingya yang tengah terlelap. Mulai dari dadanya yang naik turun karena pernapasan, mahkota merah jambunya yang melambai karena tertiup angin. Hidung mungilnya yang mancung, hingga bibir _peach _alaminya yang terlihat menggoda.

Bibir mungil yang telah ternoda akibat pemberian napas buatan untuk Naruto.

Ck, _kuso_!

Seharusnya, bibir itu hanya miliknya. Dan tidak ada orang lain yang boleh merasakannya.

Sial!

Kenapa Sasuke bisa berpikir bodoh seperti ini. Pemuda itu mencoba mengenyahkan tentang pemberian CPR Sakura pada Naruto. Tetapi bayangan tentang penyatuan bibir mereka membuatnya panas. Sasuke tidak suka, entah mengapa. Ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Akhirnya, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dorongan dari dalam dirinya. Meski kepalanya menolak, namun hatinya berkata lain. Kini ia berbaring miring, tangan kirinya membelai lembut helaian merah jambu yang terasa halus di tangannya. Aroma khas yang berasal dari tubuh Sakura memenuhi hidungnya. Entah bagaimana, hal itu mengingatkan dirinya ketika masih _genin_. Ketika Sakura masih menjadi gadis berisik yang selalu mengajaknya kencan.

Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis mengingat hal itu. Meski terkadang menjengkelkan, sikap Sakura yang dulu membuatnya merasa tidak sendirian. Ia merasa diperhatikan dan diinginkan.

Jemari Sasuke yang awalnya tengah memilin rambut Sakura, kini berpindah mengusap lembut pipi mulus gadis itu. perlahan namun pasti, telunjuknya kini tengah terpaku pada sudut bibir Sakura. bibir yang seharusnya hanya menjadi miliknya, telah terlebih dahulu dicicipi oleh orang lain. Dan ternyata itu adalah Naruto, si bodoh yang juga telah mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

_Kuso_!

Sasuke benar-benar ingin menghajar pemuda maniak ramen itu. Tapi belum saatnya, ia harus menunggu _chakra-_nya pulih terlebih dahulu.

Bibir tipis itu terlihat sangat menggoda, apalagi sedikit terbuka. Sasuke menyamankan posisinya, menggunakan sikunya sebagai tumpuan. Tangan kirinya menangkup pipi kanan Sakura, dan perlahan ia mulai melenyapkan jarak di antara mereka.

Sasuke mengecup pelan bibir Sakura, mengulum lembut untuk membersihkan bekas ciumannya dengan Naruto. Tanpa disangkanya, mata Sakura terbuka dan pupilnya melebar karena terkejut.

Terpaksa, Sasuke melepaskan lumatannya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_?" Jantung Sakura berdetak sangat kencang, tidak pernah dalam mimpinya sekalipun ia dicium oleh Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

"Apa yang…" Sakura terlalu malu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sasuke menyeringai lembut, "Aku hanya ingin membersihkan bibirmu dari bekas Naruto," ujarnya tenang.

"Eh…"

Kembali, Sasuke menyatukan bibir mereka. Bahkan sekarang, Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya dengan menekan tengkuk Sakura.

Meski awalnya kaget, kini Sakura memblasa ciuman Sasuke. Merasakan balasan Sakura, Sasuke menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Mulai sekarang, Sakura miliknya. Hanya miliknya seorang. Dan bersama gadis dalam dekapannya inilah, ia berencana untuk memenuhi tujuan terakhirnya.

Membangun kembali klan Uchiha.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Viiooooo… gomen kalo ficnya abal begini, lni satu-satunya ide yang lagi nyempil di kepala.

Happy Birthday, ya… semoga apa yang dicita-citakan bisa tercapai #amiin

Gak usah galau lagi, Sakura cuman ngasih CPR doang buat Naruto. Mungkin nanti bakalan ada scene Sasuke ngasih _french kiss _buat Sakura xD

#cupcupViooo

#hugsasusaku


End file.
